Typically, it is important in certain safety systems (in particular for antiskid or antilocking when braking) to know the rotation speed of the wheels of the vehicle.
To do this, it is known to use a sensor provided with a detection member that detects the rotation speed of the wheels of this vehicle. The sensor is connected to a means for processing the data acquired, so as to use this data within the safety system.
In this context, the invention relates more particularly to a process for manufacturing such a sensor and to the sensor itself.
A typical sensor of the prior art comprises a detection member as mentioned above (usually comprising an electronic circuit and electrical connection blades) and a protective casing. In the casing, the connection blades are connected to a stripped end of the electrical wires of a cable via pins. The casing is designed to be fastened onto the vehicle. The detection member may be of electromagnetic type and is then designed to work typically in conjunction with facing striations or facing teeth formed on the wheel of the vehicle when the sensor is combined with a ferromagnetic target or a succession of North and South poles in the case of a magnetic target.